Field
The present disclosure relates to an organic light emitting diode display and a manufacturing method thereof.
Description of the Related Technology
An organic light emitting diode display includes two electrodes and an organic light emitting layer positioned therebetween. Electrons injected from a cathode that is an electrode and holes injected from an anode that is another electrode are bonded to each other in the organic light emitting layer to form excitons. Light is emitted while the excitons discharge energy.
The organic light emitting diode display includes a display substrate formed of pixels including an organic light emitting diode made of the cathode, the anode, and the organic emission layer, an encapsulation member arranged opposite to the display substrate and protecting the organic light emitting diode of the display substrate, and a sealant assembling and sealing the display substrate and the encapsulation member. In general, the sealant is formed on the organic layer of the display substrate, however adherence between the organic layer and the sealant is low such that the sealant may be easily separated from the organic layer. Accordingly, to prevent the separation of the sealant, an organic layer is typically removed at the position where the sealant is formed. Accordingly, the inorganic layer is exposed under the organic layer at the position where the sealant is formed. However, when etching the data metal layer, the exposed inorganic layer is removed such that the gate metal layer under the inorganic layer may be easily exposed. Accordingly, the gate metal layer exposed when etching the anode may be damaged. When the gate metal layer is a fan-out line connecting the organic light emitting diode and a driving circuit chip, a product failure may be easily generated due to the damage of the fan-out line overlapping the sealant.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the disclosure and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.